


~He didn't let go~

by Idefk_anymore



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefk_anymore/pseuds/Idefk_anymore
Summary: When the boy with bruises shows up at Alex Standall's door at 11pm, he has no choice but to take him in, despite the trouble he causes.





	1. would you kiss your mom like that

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Chapter one, I may still make some changes to this, but I'm putting it out here for now. Ive never really wrote a fic on here before, so I'm sorry if it turns out a little wrong. Let me know of any mistakes or if you have any ideas please! I have written fics before, but I never post them.

_"Taking in as much as air he could, he held it their, and didn't let it go."_

_**10:55pm**_  
The house was dark and I lay upside down on the sofa legs on the head of the couch and head hanging off the edge. The TV illuminated most of the living room, at a whisper level, of course because my mom was trying to steal as many hours of sleep as she could.  She works two shifts at the emergency room a few blocks down.  She isn't home much, but the time that she is home she is sleeping or gossiping about Janice at the front desk that gets the numbers wrong, or someone stealing her lunch.  I know that she tries her best to be a mom, but it doesn't always happen.  Not that my dad- excuse me father, would care. My father, the county sheriff isn't home much either, he's either at the station, or in his study.  Ive never really seen what he does in there.  My brief moments there are "Yes sir.  No sir.  Ok sir."  The familiar sound of the doorbell rings through the house.  My mom would make me answer it anyway so I flip off the couch and make my way through the dark house and across the cold tile to the front door.  My hand runs through my bleached hair in an attempt to seem presentable.  Honestly its not much of an effort.  I swing the door open to reveal the last person I would guess to be shivering on my front porch.  
"Foley." I spat, maybe a bit too bitterly.  But why should i care.  After all the shit he's put me through.  His mouth opens to speak, but I cut him off "Look if your here to start something, then just leave cause I don't have time for you bullshit Justin." (Even though I do have time.  I have all the time in the world because I hate to admit it, but i'm a little lonely, but he didn't have to know that. )  My facade almost falters for a split second, but I fixed it before he has time to notice.  His crystal blue eyes grew glossy and his face weak.

"I-but...I don't ha-"  He said fumbling for words, while his face grew damp.  His red puffy eyes are enough to make me bring him inside and give him a warm blanket. Just to pile on the guilt there are red and purple marks on his face peeking out from the side of his hoodie. The corner of his eyebrow is a bit bloody and there's a small cut on his lip.  I instantly soften.   
"come on hurry it's freezing." I say, grabbing his hand and leading him inside.  "Just be quiet ok my mom is sleeping"

"Ok" he whispers.  As soon as we made it up to my room he sits on my bed and rested his head in his hands.  After shutting the door I lean against it and before I demanded answers, I took in the mess across from me that was Justin Foley.   
He wore a hoodie with his usual Letterman's jacket over it with jeans.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that he was about to erupt crying on my bed.  I finally take a seat next to him.  He lifted his head and I lift my hand to slowly pull his hood down exposing purple bruises on his face and neck.  I reach out to gently touch his bruises and he flinches, but I reach out again. I trace them along his face and neck. Once again his mouth opened to speak, but I didn't cut him off.  I could tell he wanted to explain why he was crying on my bed at 11 o'clock at night, but the words couldn't escape his lips.  The words don't come,  but more tears do.  

"Justin" I pause, "What happened". I say, my voice beaming with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like me and I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, and you don't have to do this, its just I don't have anywhere else to go, Bryce is gone, I can't go home, and everyone else is out partying somewhere. I just don-" the words shot out his mouth and I cut him off the second time tonight.  
"Justin, just tell me what happened" I say. He hesitates.

"Do you ever wonder why I spent so much time at Bryce's house?" his voice is a bit raspy now. I shake my head.  He talks slow. "according to my mom, I'm a spitting image of my father.  I guess she doesn't like the constant reminder, and neither does her fuxking boyfriend.  Bryce was always there for me, it didn't matter when or where, I could always depend on him.  But now that the truth is out about what he did to Hannah, I'm not sure what to do anymore." 

I knew there was more to it, something missing, but I didn't want to pry any further.

"You can always come here man.  If you need anything, I know what its like to be in your shoes"  And I did. "Come to the kitchen I'll get you something" I say, before he attempts a smile and I grab his hand again and he follows me like a lost puppy downstairs to the kitchen.  I make my way to the freezer and grab a few bags of frozen vegetables and some leftovers from the fridge.  When I turn around he's sitting on the counter, staring at his dangling legs. "You're such a child" I say half to myself.   
"What are you getting?" He asks, as if i've just grabbed poison out the fridge.  
"Ice for your face and leftovers for your stomach" I say putting the food in the microwave.  I walk over to the counter and put myself between his legs trying hard not to make it akward.  I begin to place a bag of frozen peas on his cheekbone. There is silence for a while.  I know that he's trying to look me in the eyes, but I ignore it.  Am I really the only person he has left?  He has the whole basketball team to fall back on.  Sure Bryce is gone, but what about Zach?  
"Alex."he says, but I stare intensely at the bruises.  And what about his mom.  I she really as bad as he says?  It must be horrible to live like that. "Alex." He says again, but I continue to focus on the wounds on his face.  Maybe I am really all he has left.  "Alex" he says one last time, almost as if he's giving up.  I look up this time. He leans down and our faces are close enough to where i breathed his soul and he breathed mine.  His lips slowly press to mine.  Their a little swollen, but not that I mind because the kiss is sweet.  We pull apart for a few seconds, but we go back together with a little more passion.  One of his arms find my waist and the other holds the back of my neck and my hands find his shoulders.  I didn't notice when he slid off the counter to take control of the kiss.  It wasn't rushed or forced, it was soft and I could feel everything he didn't want to tell me through the kiss.  The hurt and the longing for something that wasn't pain. 

"Hey you should eat now" I say, a couple minutes later, pushing off his shoulders and breaking the kiss.  I walk over to the microwave and take his food out.  I didn't even hear when it went off.  I place the food on the table and Justin hurriedly sits down.

"Thanks mom." he says jokingly.

"You would kiss your mom like that?"

 

 


	2. you ever gonna lite it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of the last chapter) Alex explains his past, and there are complications in the family that affect everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about just leaving this as a oneshot, but I thought I'd continue with it. Sorry if its bad. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, I didn't really have a plan for this one. I loooove comments, and leave Kudos! Thanks.

_"You would kiss your mom like that?"_

"Shut up Standall" he says annoyed, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Whatever, I'll be outside if you need me.  When your done eating, you can sleep in my room.  You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor" I say.

"What  you don't wanna cuddle" he jokes. Well at least I think he is.  The thought of it  makes me blush slightly, so I turn around to face the door, so he can't see. 

"Just be quiet ok, my mom is still asleep"

"I'm taking that as a yes"

\-------------------

I open the glass door and go one step down and sit on the last one.  Reaching in my pocket, I pull out a cigarette, turning it over in my fingers.  The cool night air bites at my face, which puts me in a trance of thought, but it doesn't last long because the infamous Justin Foley appears next to me. 

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.  I knew that question was coming, but I didn't really have an answer.

"Just thinking I guess" is the best thing I could come up with. 

"What's with the cigarette, didn't think you smoked" he said.  I forgot I was even holding it.  I might as well tell him, it's not like its gonna hurt.

"I don't, I take it out when I think, it's not even technically mine" I say, not really staring at anything in particular, just trying to avoid eye contact, but I continue to turn it over in my hands. 

"Then why do you have it?" he asks genuinely curious.

"Its sentimental."

"How?"

"God your full of quesions" I look at him, then direct my focus back to the memory that I hold in my hand. I sigh. "Because its the same cigarette I had eight years ago.  The same one that my mom had in her mouth in the hospital when she told me she'd make it.  Its the exact same one she had  between her lips before she died." His arm went around me after I said that.

I pause for a bit. "She had always kept in her mouth, but she never lit it.  She said it was because she wanted to show how strong she was by keeping temptation at the end of her lips."  I placed it in my mouth, replicating her.  The tobacco was stale.

"You ever gonna lite it?"

"I told myself before I died I'd give it to the person I loved most, or I smoke it and give up." He just nodded in response.  "The lady in there is my step mom if you were wondering" I say, answering his unasked question.  "Sometimes I think she only works to get away.  She doesn't need a job.  I think it's to get away from me and my dad.  No one here seems very happy.  My dad practically hates me because I have ''a problem with guys'' as he calls it.  I guess having a fag for a son isn't a nice topic of conversation  at the police station.  I don't know why I'm spilling this to you, you probably  
don't  even care"

"I do,  I'm just...woah.  Lets go inside." he says before kissing my head. "And I like the bleached hair" he says running a hand through it.

\-------------------------

I woke up the next morning with my head reading on Justin's chest and his arm around my neck pulling me closer to his warm body.  Both our legs were tangled in each other and we're both just in a shirt and boxers.   I looked up at his face and ran my hand through his messy brown hair and pecked his lips.  My room isn't full of light yet, the moon still reflects its blueish gleam through my window, so I rest my head back on his chest and fall asleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

When I wake for the second time that morning the sun is spilling through the window and a sheen of a rainbow lands on Justin's cheek and runs along the pillow.  I reach over to the dresser and carefully grab my phone and turn the camera on.  I sit on my heels next to his chest and snap a picture with a _click_.  He stirs a little, but relaxes. I take one more picture before he slowly peeks at me with his blue eyes.   
"Look how gay" I say shoving the picture in his face.  
"Shut up Standall" he yawns  
I lean down and peck his lips again, not meaning for it to escalate, but hey, things happen.  
He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into his lap, so that I'm straddling him.  My hands come together around his neck and the kiss deepens.  We pull apart and I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

I hear his breathing.  I hear a notification pop up on my phone. I didn't hear the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Alex!" My mom screams in a whisper.  "Are you fucking kidding me" My head whips around to my door.  
"Mom, its fine" I groan, climbing off Justin "dads not home yet, he's out for the weekend"  
"No Alex, he's not" she says again "He came home this morning"  
"Shit" I whispered to myself.   
"Alex, I'm not going through this shit again" she says walking to the door,  facing it, trying to contain her anger and she says "and get that fucking boy out my house"


End file.
